


Deep in Thought

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy was quiet as she left the gates of Sunnydale High.





	Deep in Thought

Buffy was quiet as she left the gates of Sunnydale High. The flowers were in bloom and the finals were imminent, but that wasn’t what was on Buffy’s mind. Lately, she had found her thoughts wandering more and more towards a certain librarian, with silvering hair, blue eyes and a sexy, British accent.  
“Hello.”  
Buffy gave a start and turned to see a familiar face.  
“Oh, hi, Giles.” Buffy replied, trying to sound nonchalant.  
“I didn’t frighten you, did I?”  
“No no, just thinking about… Stuff…”  
“It’s a beautiful day, will you walk with me?”  
“Sure.”  
Giles offered his arm.


End file.
